El amor correspondido es el más difícil
by Coraje1
Summary: Chico Bestia tiene el corazón destrozado y quiere matar a Robin, Raven lo descubre y lo "persuade de que no vale la pena...¿Cómo lo hizo?. Entren y lean.Por cada review que dejen salvan a un perrito. Advertencia: no es apto para diabéticos.


Mi primer intento de fic, espero que les guste.

Solo voy a poner fragmentos de la canción, no toda entera porque ni yo misma la puedo interpretar bien. Y eso que es una de mis canciones preferidas... jejeje.

_¿Por qué, Raven?, ¿Por qué?...¿Es qué no te das cuenta de que te amo, de que daría la vida por ti y más si es necesario?, yo te amo con todo mi ser...¡Y lo peor de todo, con el estúpido ese de Robin!... ¿Es qué todo lo que yo he interpretado cómo demostraciones tuyas de afecto son solo una farsa?...¡Agh!...Como duele, duele mucho. Y no puedo dejar de amarte, ¿Por qué, demonios?, ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme justamente de ti?... Duele, duele mucho._

Chico Bestia estaba destrozado, lágrimas gruesas y saladas recorrían su rostro y aterrizaban en su almohada.

Hacía no más de cino minutos había precenciado lo más horrible que se le podía ocurrir: Raven,** SU** Raven, estaba besando a Robin; ambos estaban en el gimnasio donde seguramente pensaban que nadie podría llegar a verlos.

Chico Bestia había estado buscando a Raven para, por fin, declarársele. Había pensado en todo: en como se lo diría, en como podría reaccionar ella y todas las formas de apaciguarla para después de decirle lo que él realmente sentía por ella. Hasta le había comprado una hermosa rosa roja para regalarle.

La buscaba por toda la torre, ya que no estaba ni en la sala común, ni en su habitación ni en la azotea meditando. Dejó el gimnasio como último recurso, pensando que ella no estaría ahí ni por casualidad.

Apretaba con fuerza los dientes intentando controlar las incontrolables lágrimas que salían sin piedad por sus ojos. Arrojó la almohada contra la pared y trató sin éxito de tranquilizarse. Lo único que quería era arrancarle la cabeza al idiota de Robin y quedarse con Raven solo para él.

Interiormente sabía que ella no estaba obligada a quererlo... pero él la amaba tanto, era la razón por la cual respiraba y se levantaba todos los días de la cama, con la intención de que quizá ese fuera el día en el cual la pudiera hecer reír.

Sabía que era muy arriesgado y que las posibilidades de que ella respodiera a su sentimiento eran casi nulas.

_"En la solapa del libro estaba escrito el final, lo quise leer igual, me encantaba confundierme"._

Lo odiaba, odiaba al maldito de Robin por robarla su única razón de vivir, por haberse ganado el corazón de su amada Raven por saber como complaserla... Y lo odiaba porque no podía ser él.

_"Algo cambia en su mirada y se abalaza contra un hombre y se lo empieza a comer"_

Quería matarlo, descuartizalro pedacito a pedacito, arrancarle la cabeza o cualquier otra cosa que implicara sangre... Pero sabría que no lo haría, no podía matar al hombre que Raven amara, aunque eso implicara que no fuera él. Quería verla feliz aunque fuera al lado de otro hombre que no fuera él. Quería ver una sonrisa en su rostro aunque él no fuera en causante de ésta.

Y sin embrargo... no podía dejar de llorar, la amaba y le dolía verla al lado de Robin, la quería para él, la seguía deseando con todo su cuerpo y su alma. No quería dejarla ir, quería que estuviera con él para siempre... Pero no sería así, y en lo más hondo de su ser lo sabía.

Las lágrimas caían y pronto fueron acompañadas por unos sollozos ahogados.

Alguien toca a su puerta pero no le importa, nada le importaba ahora. El dolor lo carcomía por dentro y no entendía porque simplemente no podía morir.

Siguen los golpes en la puerta, cada vez más insistentes y al no recibir respuesta después de tantos minutos, la puerta es envuelta en un aura negra y se abre sin que nadie la toque.

Ahí estaba ella, tan misteriosa como siempre y con esa expresión de frialdad en su hermoso rostro; expresión que cambia en cuanto lo ve llorando.

Se acerca a él tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, algo innecesario porque él ya sabe que ella esta ahí. ¿Por qué de todos los titanes de la torre tenía que ser ella la que lo miraba con esa mezlca de preocupación y dulzura?. Ella, la causa de su llanto y sufrimiento.

-Chico Bestia-Susurra con dulzura acercándose a abrazarlo.

Él sigue llorando, tapándose la cara con las manos. No resiste más, quiere gritarle con todas sus fuerzas que la ama y que odia al imbécil de Robin por ser el en uien ella deposita su amor y no él, el chico que simpre la amó en secreto.

-¿Por qué?-Le dice él, mirándola a la cara, con las lágrimas recorriéndole las megillas-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué que, Chico Bestia?. ¿Qué te sucede?.-Ella lo mira con esa expresión de cariño que el tanto ama, pero sabe que el ama a otro y esa expresión no lo anima como las otras veces.

-¿Por qué lo besaste, Raven?. ¿Por qué besaste a Robin sabiendo lo mucho que yo te amo?-Las palabras salen de su boca sin que él pueda hacer nada por detenerlas-¿Por qué tienes que romper mi corazón en pedazos?. ¿Por qué no te has dado cuenta de que te amo, de que quiero ser yo el primero en robarte un beso?. ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que te amo?. ¡Lo daría todo por ti!...Entonces, ¿Por qué amas a Robin y no a mí, el que siempre te amo y que te quiere como eres?. ¡Te amo, y no dejaré de hacerlo aunque me lo pidas!-

Raven estaba paralizada, ¿Cómo sabía Chico Bestia que Robin la había besado?. Ella no había correspondido el beso, ella ya amaba al chico verde del grupo, al que siempre trataba de sacarle una sonrisa, al que se preocupaba por ella, al que la cuidaba en todo momento, al que ella amaba con todo su ser.

Pero Robin la había besado, le había dicho que la amaba. Ella no podía corresponder esos sentimientos a su líder, así que se lo dijo y el lo aceptó, porque sabía que ella ya estaba enamorada de otro. Robin solo quería verla feliz, así que renunció a ella, aunque supiera que la seguiría amando hasta el fin de su vida... Pero valía la pena si ella era feliz.

-Chico Bestia...-Las lágrimas amenazaban por empezar a salir de los ojos de Raven, ya que ella nunca creyó que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos-Chico Bestia...-

Entonces levantó la barbilla de su amado y sus ojos se encontraron. Los de él estaban tristes y rojos a causa del llanto, y los de ella dejaban ver preocupación y ¿Felicidad?.

-Te amo-Dijo él, con el último aliento que le quedaba después de tanto gritar.

Eso fué lo único que necesitó, posó sus labios sobre los de él al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con fuerza, demostrándole que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Chico Bestoa no lo podía creer: ahí estaba Raven, su amada Raven, besándolo con timidez y abrazándolo. Sus labios eran dulces y suaves, además de tener el sabor de... la gloria, la dicha, el amor puro.

Respodió el beso lo antes posible, rogando al cielo que nada de eso fuera una farsa. La tomó por la cintura con una mano y con la otra acraiciaba su cabello. Sus lenguas bailaban una danza apasionada y les empezaba a faltar el aire, pero ningúno de los dos quería soltar a su ser amado.

Después de dos lagros minutos que parecieron tan solo dos segundos se separarón y ella lo abrazó con fuerza, como si no lo quisiera soltar nunca. Él correspondió el abrazo aún llorando, pero esta vez de felicidad.

Entonces ella se separó un poco y le susrró al oído:-_"Solo otro día de amor en la tierra, solo otro día de amor nada más"._

**FIN**

Bueno, tengo que decir que me quedó demasiado meloso así que si algúno es diabético y leyó mi asqueroso fic ya debe estar muerto... Dejen algún Review, porfasssssssss, acepto sugerencias, críticas malas o buenas, lo que sea...Pero dejen un Review.


End file.
